Another Phoenix? (Discontinued)
by Nurqistina
Summary: Sicily was the only child of a hybrid cat and panther demon, with a devil fruit of the Red Phoenix, can Sicily the girl that hold many mysterious things, coop with the Whitebeard Pirates? Can she finally beat the First-Division Commander? Or will she fall for him? If so will he still accept her? (MarcoXOc)(OcXMarco).
1. Another one?

**New Story yet slow update...This sets time 3 years after The War of The Best, and yeah Ace, Thatch and Whitebeard LIVVEEE!. Anyway this is all for you Marco lovers out there. Sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

Living as a demon with devil fruit is kind of fun actually, that's what a young girl named Sicily thought before her parents were killed. Her name was White D. Sicily, a demon with a black cat and panther hybrid, also the eater of the Red Phoenix Fruit. She was always compared to the Marco the phoenix, a blue phoenix but she just shrugged it off. Being a cat and a bird at the same time makes people confused by her, her epithet will often changed from 'Red Phoenix' Sicily or 'Black Panther' Sicily. Until the marines decided, that her new epithet will be 'Cat-Phoenix' Sicily. **(weird, i know)** At first she was kinda afraid that she got herself a bounty of 500,000,000 Belly, but after that she was proud of the name and lived it up. Her parents were once a close friend of Whitebeard as they will often talked into the den-den mushi about each other and their lives. She grew stronger and stronger until she got an idea of creating a small version of her, named Sicil, so that a small fraction of her power will not overflow as before she created the mini her, she would often fainted and lose control whenever she was in rage. Even thought they were the same person the tiny 5 year old always had the mind of a 5 year old but had the mind of the present her when fighting. She didn't trust anyone else except for the people she encounter when she was young, She would often looked them as enemy, nothing else. Sicil can transform whenever she want and will come when needed or when summoned, the eye patched wore by Sicily was beautifully decorated as the mark of a 3 scar sewed carefully on the leather eye patch and Sicil will often transform into these scars and guided Sicily as her left eye. Her eyes were different and she had to wear an eye patch on her left eye, only revealing her right dark blue eye. She was different from Marco who can only fly with his arms, while she can have her phoenix wings fluttered from her back making it easier for her to fight.

* * *

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

I was reading the latest news brought by the coco news on a tree until Sicil came to me "Sicily, there's a pirate ship docking on the island!" as she ran panting and trying to catch her breath, i stop reading and looked at her dark blue eyes that i had make for her before she was created. I looked at her "What crew?" as i raised an eyebrow and she spoked "White...beard...Pirates.." as she mutured those words as she was panting and my eye just went wide but returned normal. "Want to hitch a ride with them?" and Sicil was so happy and jumping around until i stopped her jumping by placing my hand on her head "But i need my right eye" and her smiled just went wider before her turned into a shadow and crawling into my right eye patch. ' _This is going to be a little bit harder than usual...ppfftt what am i talking about anyway? Maybe i can helped them since my parents were close to Whitebeard...'_ as i thought to myself, rolling my eyes as i jumped down from the tree as my panther tail swayed and my cat ears twitched as if to hear any sound that those pirates make.

 ** _Whitebeard's POV_**

I was sitting on my throne-like chair as the coco news came bringing me the latest news. I read through it until a couple of wanted poster came down and landed by my feet as all my sons grabbed them for me and gasped as they looked at a wanted poster, I hunched down to see a familiar face and smiled

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_

 _ **'CAT-PHOENIX' SICILY**_

 _ **950,000,000 BELLY**_

The poster showed a young woman around Ace's age standing spinning a scythe that has sharp curved blade at both ends above her head as wings made of red flames surrounded her and her cat features. "Another phoenix? i thought Marco was the only human that had a Mystical-Zoan Type.." as Thatch looked back and forth at Marco and the poster, Marco just shrugged "Don't look at me, i don't even know myself either-yoi". "Pops, look at that" as i turned my head at my son Ace as he pointed on a article before reading it.

"The Shicbukai Blackbeard was spotted with 'Cat-Phoenix' Sicily shaking hands in an agreement for alliance, but was cut short as the 'Cat-Phoenix' Sicily betray him and disappeared soon after, She was last seen in the village on an island called Kyouran. The marines already scouted the area but no avail, if anyone spotted her, reported to the nearest marine HQ" as my other sons looked at him and jaws dropped, again. "That chick just betrayed Blackbeard..." as Haruta said and was cut by Izo "and was not founded by those stupid marines..." "POPS! We are nearing Kyouran Island!" as another voice shouted as he pointed at the island that was nearing us. "I want that brat on this ship! Try to lure her here, we might get some infos about Blackbeard" as i voiced out and all my sons cheered before preparing for docking.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

I stared at poster. eyebrows knitted. Wondering who is this chick? Why does she has the same Devil Fruit as mine? What is she? This thoughts ran through my mind as i tried to carefully remembered her appearence.

She was wearing a white top and black shorts, waist-length black hoodie, knee-high combat boots, small daggers beside her hips, wore fingerless gloves, a black choker with a little knife charm on her neck but what really caught my eyes was that she was wearing an eye patch on her left eye. Why was she wearing an eye patch if she was a good fighter?. Then i looked at her features, and felt butterflies fluttered in my stomach, she had long waist-length frosty white hair, breasts that looked like it can slipped from her top any moment, slender long legs, beautiful blue eye that hold both sadness and mysterious, but there was something else on her eye...it was madness...But overall she was perfectly created that can even beat angels off and gave the winning to the demons.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

All of the division commanders discussed as to how they can lured the chick onto their ship in a bar, they didn't realize that their prey just came in and ordered a wine before something bad happened.

The waitress was serving the beers until a drunken pirate came up and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Well, why don't you come with me pretty girl?" as every eye was on him as he continue harrasing the waitress before a child with shoulder-length frosty white haired came up to him "Sir, i don't think that was a good thing to do to a girl" and the pirate turned his head releasing the waitress and grabbed the child's neck and pushed her to the wall "Listen here kid, i have a bounty of 10,000,000 BELLY on my head and if you don't want to cause trouble with me, beat it" as he shoved the child as her back touched the wooden floor with a ' _thud'_ and looked back up, her face screamed deaths all over but for those drunken pirates it meant scared. "Men! Show this kid some lesson!" as the drunken pirate maybe the captain pointed at her as his crewmate charged at her before stabbing her.

Marco and Ace was about to step in until they heared the child laugh "HAahahahah! weak" as she whispered the last part and the pirates were shoved to the wall "Dark Snake.." and hands made of shadows appear behind her before clawing the pirates one by one until she thought they were dead before the hands disappeared and she was smiling brighter skipping to the counter where a woman sat there drinking her wine casually. Both Marco and Ace looked back at the pile of beated up pirates before their captain rosed up and wobbling "You...you are.." as he pointed at the child with wild shadowy like hands swaying behind her "You're 'Demon Apprentice' Sicil..." as he looked at the child as if he saw a ghost "The weakling is still alive..." as her features were shadowed and the hands behind her clawed through the man's chest.

And suddenly a wanted poster fall in the middle of the Division commanders round table. they all looked at it

 ** _WANTED_**

 ** _DEAD OR ALIVE_**

 ** _'DEMON APPRENTICE' SICIL_**

 ** _800,000,000 BELLY_**

They all gasped to see a child standing with shadowy hands around her ready to claw everything in sight, the child only wore a small white top and black shorts, small combat boots and an earing with a little knife charm hanging on her ears. They looked back up to see that the child was gone and there was only, the woman who was drinking just now just got up and was about to leave until Marco grabbed her by her shoulder making her ignite red flames and was down when she looked back, "Marco the Phoenix..." as she turned to him making her breasts jiggle a bit before she crossed her arms on her chest. "I was wondering if we could hang out, you know phoenix to phoenix-yoi?" as he held out his hand only to be smacked away by a panther like tail. "and lured me to your ship? No thanks" as she turned back and walked out.

The Division Commanders looked at the scene disbelief. Someone just refused a date with the first division like it was nothing and knew their plan. Marco looked back at his brother as they gestured him to follow her and he just groan running towards the frosty white haired woman.

* * *

Sicily was walking until she heared huffing, panting and running coming towards her and without glancing back she ran and still heared the panting as she made a sharp turn turning into a black cat hopping on a box, she looked at the figure who has stopped and turning left and right as if searching for something. She looked up to see ' _Firefist and phoenix...'_ as she thought to herself and mewed at them making Ace looked back to see a black cat purring and rubbing its head on his feet. "Hey, Marco looked at this!" as Ace picked up her up, Sicily in her cat form doesn't have eye patch instead in was replaced with a scar running down her left eye and it was closed "Who did this to you?" as Ace craddled her petting her head and she purred. Marco tried to touched her but was response by a sharp claw almost hitting his eye and hissing.

The Whitebeard Pirates gave up for the night not knowing that their little prey was resting peacefully on Ace's hat. Sicily woke up only to felt a breeze of salty water hit her small cat face and as she looked around her to see she was on the Moby Dick, and she turned her gaze to a half-naked man named Portgas D. Ace running towards her before gently picking her up "You're awake, Sicily!" she flinced a bit. ' _Did they discovered me?'_ she thought before her gaze turned towards a Geisha who was walking towards them "Why did you named it, Sicily?" and was reply from above as they looked up to see Marco was hovering above them "cause he taught it looked like her-yoi" as he dropped down and a maan maybe a doctor came towards them "Hey Jack, is this cat a girl or a boy?" as Ace shoved her to the doctor named Jack. "Be gentle with it, will you? Its a creature of cuteness and it is fragile" as he take her in his arms, checking her body before letting her down on the wooden floor "Its a girl.." as he mutured those words she was off running towards a huge throne-like chair occupied by the Whitebeard himself "Well hello there Sicily..." as he hunched down towards her and Sicily just felt all colours drain from her ' _I'm so screwed..'_ as both Sicily and Sicil thoughts at the same time.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Joined cause of an incident

_**Normal POV**_

 _ **Moby Dick**_

Sicily in her cat form was beside Whitebeard...as in really on his shoulder and by his ear "What are you doing here?" as his eyes looked at her without making anything suspicious "i just wanted to hitch a hike-nya" as she rubbed her paw on her head, as her tail wrapped around her hind legs. Whitebeard chuckled a bit and it caught a certain Division Commander's attention "What are you laughing about-yoi" as Marco looked up at Whitebeard and smiled "This little Sicily here is purring and rubbing her head on my neck" as he give him an excuse "Alright, play time's over little kitten-yoi" as Marco hovered Whitebeard to pick up Sicily but was cut short when she was already running and climb on Ace. "W-wow! Wha?! Wher?!" as Ace was trying to grab Sicily but she was already hiding inside his hat, pretended to be shivering. "You need to let go of that thing-yoi" as Marco walked up to him and Ace was calming a pretend shivering Sicily down. Sicily turned her head towards Marco and pulled out her best kitten face ever, ears flopped down, whimpering and Marco came close to her and She clawed his nose making it slightly bleed and hissing at him, and as Marco pulled back at the sudden attack and was covering his bleeding nose with his hand.

"Ace, place that kitten down in front of me" as Whitebeard pointed at the place in front of him ' _shitshitshit, i shouldn't have done that!'_ as Sicily mentally cursed at herself for attacking Marco recklessly.

Sicily was on her hind legs looked up at Whitebeard "Hitching a ride is fine by me but hurting one of my sons, that's going a little bit to far" as he said sternly and menacing way. Her surrounding was full of "hitching a ride?" "What does Pops mean?" "Is that cat really a cat?". She frowns but smirk back, she knew her limits, she can't stay in this cat form for too long if she wanted to survive. "I'm sorry, but he just got on my nerves-nya" as she rubbed her paw on her head and the whole Whitebeard Pirates were shock and jaws dropped "It can Talk?!" as they all shouted in unison. She just chuckled and she was now transform back into her human form with her cat features, of course. "Sicily?!" as they shouted again and she chuckled "I'm sorry once again, I will take my leave now if you don't mind" as she turned her back towards Whitebeard but was stopped by the said man "Why are you not scared of me, brat?" and turned her back again, her breasts jiggled and bounced when she stopped. "Because, you would often talk to my father, so i don't felt you are a threat to me...only your sons" as she scan the area bored. "What's your father's name, brat?" as Whitebeard was ready to grab his bisento.

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

She was right even i don't felt any threat coming from her, it was as if i known her for such a long time. "Black D. Tomoki" as she smiled at me and my heart just stopped for a second. That guy was a very close friend of mine eventhough we were rivals, i knew his secret, i knew why he had kept wearing only one fingerless glove, and why was he always tried to hide his crying self. "Your mother?" as she looked down before saying "White D. Aika" and all my sons shouted "YOUR FATHER IS 'BLACK PANTHER' TOMOKI AND YOUR MOTHER IS 'KILLER CAT' AIKA?!" and she just nodded. I grab my bisento cause i knew she was hiding something, and without warning i stood up and swing my bisento down to her.

 ** _Normal POV_**

Whitebeard swing his bisento down to her, she just jumped like it was nothing "Sicil!" and a shadowy figure stood behind Whitebeard with a dark flowing scythe on her hand, as everyone was warning Whitebeard about his opponent behind him, half was looking at Sicily in the air with her scythe both coming towards Whitebeard but as he got on his stance everyone was relaxed but not Marco, he saw both Sicily and Sicil smirked and when Whitebeard punched the air cracking them it stopped Sicil but not Sicily, she was still charging towards him and when she got close for a swing she transform into a bright blue and red phoenix, mostly red of course.

She stopped and flew around Whitebeard, before going up and stopped.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

She was the most beautiful phoenix i have ever seen, she still had her choker on as she fly upwards and stopped. One minute she was okay stopping there and then, "She's falling!" Ace shouted and i quickly hold out my arms changing it into wings as i about to fly but my leg caught something and when i looked down "Sicil, Let me go-yoi!" as i struggled on the shadowy hand that grabbed my leg "She got everything under control! and since when you cared about her so much! you known each other for 1 day!" as i was forcefully pulled down.

I looked up to see her figure falling and than, her body was on fire and heading towards the ship and everyone ran for safety as the figure crashed down on the wooden floor making it shake violently. Then a figure stood there with fire wings curled up from behind them. I saw both Pops and Sicily stood there and obviously Sicily was smirking. "You are getting rusty, Old man" as she fly up her eye leveled with his. "Gurarara! I'm impressed! Say.." as he got on his knee "Oh boy...this is not good.." as Ace said and i nodded in agreement

 _ **Normal POV**_

Whitebeard was on his knee holding out one of his hand "What do you say, you can be my daughter if you want to" Sicily looked at Sicil who was pulling Marco from the ground where both him and Ace can't get through from and sigh "Sure" and everyone roared and was about to hug her before a flame sphere evolved from her, pushing the others aside "Don't touch me, unless i said so..." in darkly threatening voice and everyone gulped and started to move back.

"So Pops, What division is she gonna be in-yoi?" as Marco asked Whitebeard with hid hand on his hip. The said man looked down to Marco, as he sat down "Yours, Of course, She had very powerful powers and maybe, you both can learn about each others powers" as he grab another bottle of sake and drank it.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

The hell? I'm gonna be stuck in the same division as that imposter? Yeah, i called him imposter or faker cause he had the same ability as mine. Shit! I just kept staring at him. ' _What spell did you put me, faker?'_ as i thought, i can also see he was staring at me as well, i snapped back "What are you looking at, faker" and he's eyes just went wide, I stared at him with my eye for a minute before going towards the crow's nest "Sicil, you can roam the ship if you want" and she just nodded before i start climbing.

As i was up, i looked down to make sure no one was near me and took the small mirror i had kept. The small round mirror that is the big as my palm was held in front of my eye patched eye "Here goes..." as i mutured slowly as i slowly removed the eye patch, but then "Sicily!" someone shouted and it shocked me. I almost dropped the mirror and growl at whoever disturbed my peace. "What do you want!" as i shouted back not bothering to look down as i fixed my eye patch. "it's dinner! Come on down!" i sigh at the only person that i knew would only shouted for food "Ace, I will not move from here unless you get you ass from there!" as i pointed at him and to the Mess Hall, again without looking at him and just frowns "Okay, but don't blame me if your food was gone!" and i heard running and then silent.

Finally, peace! as i continued to slowly opened the eye patch but shut it back as i say a glimpse of purpleish neon colour from it "and this is why i hate-love my demon features.." as i whispered to myself i heard a flap of wings and after i fixed my eye patch i looked back to see a blue phoenix hovering around me "i don't see you in the Mess Hall and Pops wanted to see you anyway-yoi" i frowned and glared at him. Shit! He was so good damn looking, his sleepy eyes and abs that will just swoon girls from their feets. Not wanting to argue long, i got on my feet and jumped down. Midway down, i transform into my cat form and landed on my paws.

I can hear that stupid bird lecturing me about jumping from high places and the risk of me injured. Why does he cared about me anyway? I transform back and make my way towards Pops room.

 ** _Whitebeard's POV_**

I called Sicily so that i can get some onfos from her about Te-Blackbeard. She was knocking on my door until i gave her permission and now she was leaning on the door with her arms crossed on her chest with a bored expression. "Why did you called?" as she cocked her head slightly to the left and looked at me, bored and uninterested. "We both know why you're here" as i drank another bottle of sake and she just rolled her eyes. "You know, drinking that a lot is bad for your health and for someone your age, that is" and i laughed at her answer ' _She's a smart one'_ "Gurarara! I know already i don't need a cheeky brat like you telling me that again" and she just huffed as her tail stopped swaying and her cat ears "You wanted to talk about Blackbeard, am i right? the whole reason you got your sons to capture me is to make me spill the infos, am i right?" and i just nodded as she smirked at me. "Give a pen and paper and i write down everything" i looked at her confused but just handed her the stuff.

Its been an hour and she already make a stack of those paper and as i read them i was suprised she made an agreement to take me and sons head for a position but was refused by her.

As she was done, she turned "Stop, how can you remember something so well and why did you hide your eye?" she groans and turned to me she removed her left eye patch and i just felt my colours drained. Yes, Whitebeard was scared of a little hybrid. Her left eye was a mesmerizing neon purple with a slit like a pantheer waiting for its prey with a tiny scar running down that can easily be covered by the eye patch. She fixed the eye patch and looked at me "Now do you understand? and by how i can remembered it i don't even know it myself as i enherited from one of my parents, don't tell any of the others about it" as i just nodded understanding her position "and for why i used paper instead of my mouth.." as she opened the door to reveal all of the division commanders and their troops was piling on each other with a shocked and panicking way.

"Your sons were eavesdropping on us, i will be taking my leave now i will be on the crow's nest if you need me, Pops" as she skipped on them stepping on them before disappearing on the ship.

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. The Panther and Her threat

**_Sicily's POV_**

 ** _Dream (Flashback)_**

 _There i was standing behind of my badly wounded father as he clutched his stomach, ignoring the pain as mother hugged me protectively. The villagers were pointing guns as the demons who came specially from hell to help my father same surrounding them. "Aika, Get Sicily away from here!" as mother nodded and she was hugging me close as we became distant from the scene "No, mother! turn back! father is still there!" but i looked at mother who failed to hide her tears as she run towards the dark forest. Even as a 1 year old, i was smart enough to learn how to speak and fight. When we reached inside a cave, mother used her demonic powers to cover the cave and sat down beside me. "Here..you must be hungry am i right?" as she showed me a fruit i knew so well, "But mother, this is father's fruit...why is it here? I-is he.." mother hushed me and i ate the fruit trying to stop my tears. My father was gone, and i was about to be all alone. Then everything changed, now i was standing behind my mother as she held out her arms so that no one will ever get near me. Marines and villagers were shooting at my mother as bullets penetrated her body and as for one last resort she pushed me down from the ledge. I was falling and i saw that last thing that i hated to much. Before darkness crept upon me, i saw father whom i thought was gone standing in front of mother as a large spear penetrated both of their bodies and they were falling down with me as i saw their last smile._

 ** _Flashback Ended_**

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

I felt like someone was hugging me as if i was too fragile for them. I opened my eye to met with a messy golden-yellow like hair, and suddenly i felt my cheeks burned as i saw "M-marco.." was hugging me as i tried to push him away "Fuck, let me go, stupid bird faker" as i struggle in his arms when suddenly "Why didn't i think of this?" as i transform into my cat form and felt a shiver down my spine as i looked down on my tail "My poor poor tail..." as i tried to pull it out from underneath him. I punched his eyes without using my claws, of course. He groans but still asleep. "Sicil.." and the said girl came "What happened?" She looked at the girl as her ears flopped down and teeth gritted. "Well...he saw you were whimpering and groaning in your sleep, so he took the measure of putting you in his bed, that's all i know" as she shrugged her shoulder and disappear.

I sigh and took the measure to a new high.

 ** _Normal POV_**

The Moby Dick was shaking slightly as a First-Division Commander was shouting and running from his room and fall down in front of Whitebeard panting hard. "What happened?!" as Ace came by his side and Marco was pointing at a huge black panther with two tails coming towards them. "Well, what do we have here?" as they looked at the one eye panther with blue eye stared at them before yawning. Ace mustered the courage to go to the panther and held out his hand to pet it. it let him and in minutes the panther was on top of Ace as he petted it.

"That eye.." as Thatch pointed at the panther "Sicily? Is that you-yoi?" as Marco felt a little tugging in his heart and the panther looked at him and before he could blink his eyes the panther had both paws on his shoulder and leaning forward, licking his lips and drop down before transforming back into a human. "Bingo" and Sicily was walking off like it was nothing before someone pointed out "Sicily, you had two tails behind you!" as Izo pointed at her tails and she groans "Kare wa chōdo kare ga, sore o shinakereba narimasendeshita ka?" _**(He just had to do it, does he?)**_ she whispered to herself and she hold out her arms before shouting "Great! Now I'm a Bakeneko, Nekomata and a stupid Phoenix!" before stomping to the head of Moby Dick. Every heads turn to Whitebeard "What's a nekomata? and bakeneko?" they all asked in unison, He just shook his head not knowing it, even though in his heart he knows what those are too well.

* * *

Soon they reached an island, The Whitebeard Pirates were ready to dock until "If you saw a cat being tortured don't help, if you want don't trouble" as Sicily shouted while placing some type of leaf on top of her tails and it disappear only leaving her cat ears. "Why?" Ace asked and she sigh "If only i can hide both of these, i can tell you but i can only hide one" as she pointed at her ears before continuing "Apparently this island is for dog lovers, they hated cat so much that even if they saw the most cutest kitten in the world, they would torture it and killed it..." as she groans and her cat fangs gritted. and they all looked at her shocked "You're kidding?" as Thatch looked at her "Look" as she pointed at the port decorated and guarded with huskies and hellhounds and everyone there had a dog beside them "They loved dogs, not cats" as she glared at the disgusting scene. They jaws dropped and looked at her back "Ho-" as Jozu was about to asked she interrupt "I'm a cat, i know every cats hates and dislikes, that's why this island is called Inu Island meaning Dog Island" as she fixed her hoodie so that her ears won't perked up much. They all looked at her as she cursed the island.

* * *

As they reached the island Whitebeard spoke up, "You boys listened to Sicily's advise and Sicily" as he looked down at the frustrated girl who kept glaring at the closing island "Yeah?" as she didn't look back at her fangs gritted "You and Marco will go and get informatin on when the log pose will set" and the two said person looked at each other before shouting

"Why am i with that faker/girl?!" as they shouted and pointing at each other in unison.

"You two need to get along, Sicily he's your commander and Marco, she's your responsibility too since she is in your division" as Whitebeard pointed at both of them.

"Bu-" "No buts!" as she just nodded at him.

* * *

When they reached the island, they were greeted nicely but the dogs kept barking at Sicily and their owners apologise and tugged their dogs

She flinced a bit when a dog barked at her and tugged on Marco's sleeve "Can we get this over with?" and Marco just chuckled "Scared?" anyway don't you want to buy new clothes-yoi?" she looked at him and hissed "listen birdy, even if i want to get new clothes, where am i going to put them? I don't have a room yet" and Marco looked at her before saying "Just put them in my room until you get yours, i already asked the others to get a new closet for you in my room-yoi" and she just groans "You just had to plan all of this didn't you, faker?" and he frowns "Stop calling me faker and call me commander, why did you call me faker in the first place anyway-yoi?" She groans and pulled her hand down her face "because you're a phoenix like me and most people got confused by both of us, that's why im calling you a faker, cause you're the fake and the opposite of me" as her eye glared at him. Even with wearing an eye patch he could feel that her other eye is glaring at him too. "We're not okay, we're a family so stop calling me faker-yoi" she groans "fine, birdy" as she looked around her to find a clothing shop.

* * *

Sicily was picking up some tops and jackets, shorts, short shorts, tight leggings, fingerless gloves, combat boots, sleeveless hoodie and sandals. "Don't you think it was too much-yoi?" she whispered to him "I'm the only non-nurse on the ship, im a cat and im a woman, and relax i am the one doing the paying" as she placed the clothes down before turning to him "What?" "Didn't know you were a shopaholic-yoi" she rolled her eyes "Only one time, you just see after the next island im not gonna walk outside the ship" as she pays to the casher and walked out carrying a bags on one hand and the other was on her hip "Here, i take them for you and you going to need some winter clothes-yoi" as he take the bags from her hand.

"Why? i have fur and a fire" and he just rolled his eyes "Are you gonna stay in your other form as long as we entered a winter island-yoi?" and just shook her head and went in a winter clothing shop.

She stared in disgust as dogs roamed inside the shop and Marco chuckled at her expression and whispered "the faster you chose a winter coat the faster we can get out off here-yoi" and she just rushed avoiding the dogs and tried some coats.

As she had gotten her coat, she strained herself from laughing at Marco who was being surrounded by fangirls. He tried to push them away and looked at her giving her a 'help me' look and she just rolled her eyes as her caught a glimpse of a beautiful dress, she step closer to it and went inside the shop leaving Marco and his fangirls.

Sicily was trying the dress,it was a mixture of white and blue, it was a heart shaped cutted on the chest and stopped on her hip with a blue white ribbon acting as a little wing behind her hips, the lower section was a mixture of light to dark blue that stopped just a little above her knee. **(if you don't like it just imagine a white and blue dress, im not a fashion type of girl anyway)** and bought it without Marco seeing it ' _he's gonna tease me if i showed it to him'_ as she pulled him away from the fangirls "Sorry, but he's my commander, so i will appreciate it if you won't go all clingy to him" as she grab his wrist yanking him away .

"Took you long enough-yoi" as he rubbed his wrist.

"Sorry, commander birdy" as she smirk at the raging fangirls with their dogs and grabbed Marco's hand running towards Moby Dick.

* * *

As both of them reached Moby Dick, Ace greeted them "Hey, you guys made it! and why is Marco blushing?" as he pointed at Marco "I-im not blushing! Its a minor fever-yoi!" as he looked away, cursing at Ace. Sicily shook her head as she grab the bags from Marco's hand and walk to his room and her new closet.

It was big alright, for a woman like her it was important as she spend the whole day organizing them. She went for dinner as she finished it and everyone was either talking about her or avoiding her gaze. She sat on an empty seat when suddenly all the Division Commanders sat beside her "What?" and they just shook her head "Just wanted to eat with you and talk-yoi" as Marco sat in front of her. "Why are you being distance with us?" as Ace asked her sitting beside her "its personal" as she took a bite of her meal.

The whole Mess Hall was suprisingly quite and Sicily was done with her meal and after she was gone, the whole Mess Hall was talking about her.

She was on the crow's nest and growl at the comments giving to her "Are they stupid? I can still hear them..." as she shook her head and continue looking at the vast midnight sea.

"I missed you guys, you know?" as she whispered at the moon, as she removed her eye patch and her neon purple eye stared at the moon. She traced back the scar on her left eye and she cried but quickly wipe the tears away as she took out her little mirror, she looked at herself.

She got heterochromia eyes of a neon purple on the left and dark blue on the right, her left eye was special because of how it can sealed other demons and trapped them inside her eye without hurting her, it was neon purple with a slit in the middle making it looked like her eye was watching a prey hungrily. She quickly put her eye patch back as she felt someone was climbing up the crow's nest. She looked back to see

"Marco, what are you doing here?" as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just looking for you, and have been wondering why you loved the crow's nest so much-yoi" as he sit crossed leg beside her. "Nothing that concern you, birdy" as she hugged her knees looking up at the moon.

 _ **Marco's POV**_

I was climbing up the crow's nest and sat beside Sicily as she looked up at the moon hugging her knees, her breasts cramped between her hug and i just restraining myself from being turned on. She was staring at the moon as if remembering something and her expression was shadowed. I mustered up the courage to ask her "Why do you look so sad-yoi?" as she looked back at me suprised "What are you talking about?" as she give me the 'what the fuck?' look. She was hiding it and she hid it well. " I said wh-" "I heard what you said but why are you asking that?" as she interrupts me, i was hugging my knees and looked at her smiling, "Cause you had that same expression ever since you got here, did you miss your parents back home?" and suddenly she stood up, and i felt a stinging on my left cheek "Don't talk about my parents, ever again" in a threatening and dark voice, i touched my cheeks and it stings a bit. She was already down and stomping walking towards my room. I looked at the door below "Did i just make her snap-yoi?" as i ask myself and drop down.

 **Urgghhhh!I just write a page full of ideas when suddenly my Laptop shut down and it was gone!**

 **Thanks for reading btw**


	4. The Shrine

_**Marco's POV**_

I was trying to apologise to Sicily for what happened but she just snapped on me she would either hiss, glare, clawed my face out or burn me. She is now fighting one on one with Pops. I tapped Ace's shoulder "What happened-yoi?" and he just shrugged "I don't know, the only thing i knew was that he didn't let her go to some island alone" and my eyes caught Pops who was falling back making him sit on his throne-like chair.

She was panting hard and she quickly turned her back and flew away in her phoenix form. Everyone was on the other side yelling her to come back, but she was too far away "That kid is as stubborn as Ace 3 years ago" as Pops shook his head and looking at the placed that Sicily once stood.

 ** _Normal POV_**

Marco was walking around asking for how she just snapped when the coco news came, Whitebeard took the news as his other son pay the bird. He shouted rocking the ship as everyone except the commanders fall losing their balanced. "SHE WHAT?! TURN THE SHIP WE' RE HEADING TO SOLARIA!" as the ones who just stood up was falling again, this time even the commanders were falling "What happened?" as Ace tried to asked Whitebeard but quickly shut up when he saw that he was trying to restrain himself from raging out.

* * *

 _ **Solaria Island**_

When the Whitebeard Pirates arrived the villagers quickly ran to them, "Please, kill her!" as one of the villagers pointed at the village with a hovering red phoenix above it. "Why?" as Ace stepped from the ship with the Division Commanders by his side. "That thing had been creeping us out ever since it came here!" as one of the villager's face crunched in disgust at it made Marco angry "Why did you call that an 'it'-yoi?" as he grabbed him by his collar "Because it was the same as its parents! They just demons that was too curious and explored this island!" as he just started to struggle in Marco's grip "What demon?" as Izo pointed his gun at him "Just went straight to the hill and you will find out, and when you did" as Marco was about to let him go "You will want to throw her off your ship" and in instant he was flying across the village covering in blue and red flames.

Sicily who was hovering the village stopped as her eye widened as she saw Marco, Ace and all the Commanders barging in the village, she took off flying to the hills to protect her old home. She drop down in front of an old shrine and something caught her eye, she grab it "An old family album?" as she flipped through it and stopped at a particular photo. She looked to see her hybrid demon parents and a boy who was a little bit older than her was hugging her playfully, she stuffed the photo in her shorts as her cat ears flicked "They were coming" as she whispered softly before took off in her panther form towards the higher ground.

 ** _Whitebeard Group_**

The group full of Commander make their way towards a rundown shrine. Izo stared at the shrine in awed, while the others looked for clues that can lead them to Sicily, Marco who was carefully stepping in the shrine looked around as his feet moved on its own towards a room. "Well, what do we have here-yoi?" as he gently pushed the framed door but it just falls down and the others got a good view of what was inside of it.

The room was filled with mysterious such as katanas, daggers, guns, but what caught their eyes the most was, a painting of cats with neon purple eyes stood proudly as below the painting showed humans with animal appearence bowed down to them. Ace took the courage to touch it and everything went black.

Marco and the others woke up in the same room but different, it looked like it was occupied and well maintain, as maids wearing kimonos and yukatas past through them "Are we dead?!" as Ace started to panic and Izo hit him behind the head "Shut up and we are not dead!" and quickly clasped his hand on his mouth but was confused "Did we just" "Looked into someone's past-yoi?" as Marco interrupt Haruta as they all watched the scenes in silence.

A young boy with frosty white hair came running while carrying a baby with silverish hair came running happily. "Prince Laharl, Please put princess Sicily down, she need her meal" as a maid with bunny ears plead at the young boy before he protested "But i want to bottle-feed her!" as the young boy's cat ears flinced back and hissed until they heard a chuckled. Marco turned around to see "Its him, 'Black Panther' Tomoki, Sicily's father-yoi" as the other commander's jaw dropped at the young looking Tomoki as he kneeled down to the young boy "Laharl, your sister is just a couple of months before turning 1 years old, don't you want to help her grow up?" as he patted the young boy named Laharl "But! if she grow up, she will meet men that will break her heart" as he protectively hugged the baby "and I don't want that!" The Whitebeard Commanders awed at the scene as Ace rolled his eye and as the young baby cooed at her brother saying something "Is something the matter, Sicily?" as Tomoki petted the baby's head "Brother Laharl loved me!" as the said boy started crying "Her first words was my name!" as he was about to hug his sister in a bone crushing hug, Tomoki quickly grabbed her and petted her cat ears "You are a fast learner, like your mother of course" as he chuckled.

The scene changed again to when the baby is now a 1 year old girl, but she's not happy. She was being chased, so as her parents. Her brother was holding them off as she started sprinting.

As they started to get to the climax, they were tossed across the shrine. All of them looked around them and they say the shrine was old again, it bring them back to the present. The one on the other side of the shrine glared at them and black snakes wrapped themselves around their bodies. Marco looked down as he tried to recognize the person who wrapped itself around his brothers.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"What are you guys doing here?" as an all too familiar voice called for them and Ace's head shot up "Sicily, we just went back to the past and met this kid named Lah-" and all of them were beaten to plump as she continue to dragged them across the garden they had previously crash, smashing to rocks, tress, bushes, boulders and after she satisfied she released them before warning "Come here again, i will not give mercy to you" as she picked them up and tossed them back to the village.

Marco stood up dusting the dust away and wiping the blood from his temple. "What the FUck just happened?" as Ace cursed and wiping the blood from the edge of his lips, "Yeah, its like" "We just crashed into her life, her past actually" as Haruta interrupt Jozu.

"Ask Pops-yoi?" as he recommend and they all nodded as they make their way towards Moby Dick.

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

I tossed them away like ragdolls, it hurts me to tossed my family away. But i can't let anyone know my families secret, I have to protect it. Even if it means betrayal. I began fixing the shrine one by one as i saw the Moby Dick was partying hard. I remembered something "Marco..." as i said his name feeling guilty for what i have done to him, i clutched my chest where my heart looking up to the moon "the full moon is coming...i need to get awat and fast!" as i rushed back inside the shrine looking for something.

"Here it is!"

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Moby Dick_**

From afar it may looked like they were partying but instead they were busy treating the wounded Commanders as they troops whispered "I knew she meant trouble" "She just bring bad luck with her!" "Why did Pops invited her anyway?" as Marco just closed his eyes, pretending that she, the woman he loved hurt him and his brothers, her brothers.

"I will tell you why she was secretive" as Whitebeard said making all his sons eyes focused on him.

"Her father was a closed friend of mine, He is a bakeneko but had the figure of a panther. Her mother was a nekomata. The difference between this two is that a nekomata eat human flesh while bakeneko turned into human or half like Sicily. They were the Royal Family of Demons, meaning that they were the kings and queens of the hell, she held them secretive because she is the only one that hold the blood of a mix and a devil fruit eater" as he looked down "She had her late father's fruit" Ace interrupt "But what did you mean by 'late'? Is he dead?" and Whitebeard looked down at him "They were missing for 22 years, am i right?" and they all nodded "The real thing is that, they were not missing but rather died a long time ago, when she was just 1 years old, Her brother's whereabouts were unknown till now, she inherited her mothers shadow taker magic, making her powerful that can control everyone's shadow making them obeyed her, I didn't know what happened after that, even so, you have to get the answer yourself" as he continued drinking his sake and Marco looked at him and back to the hills ' _she suffered this much pain for more than 20 years?'_ as the nurse wrapped the last bandage making him flinced and leaned onto the railing.

He clutched his fist and gritted his teeth ' _I'm sorry, I can't ease your pain, i just make them worst..'_ as he stared at the moon that began to full.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Full Moon Pt1 and Her true form

**_Moby_ _Dick_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

The next moring, Haruta was running towards the deck holding a poster "Hey, look at this!" as he showed them holding a huge poster saying

 **The Full Moon Festival!**

 **Come, and enjoy the festival as it for the sacrifice the Solaria's ancestor has done annihilating demons from the village,**

 **Wear clothes such as Yukatas, kimonos and many more,**

 **If you are one of the lucky ones, you might get a glimpse of the demons as they are secretive, shy creature.**

 **Bring your lanterns as this festival will be on a move around the island,**

 **We'll see you there!**

The others were passing the poster around and Marco was the last one to get it "sacrifice-yoi?" as he cocked an eyebrow. "Its filled with mysterious" as Ace took back the poster and it clicked them "Did the village me and Marco beat up was saying about some demon?" "On our ship-yoi?" as Marco interrupt Ace, "Nah, it can't be it" as Izo said and they all nodded in unison.

"Who's coming to the festival!" as Jozu shouted and everyone raised their hands, even Whitebeard. Izo sigh "Well, if we wanted to attend this festival we will need some kimonos" as Ace groans and Izo glared at him "The one refuses to WEAR a kimono will be cleaning the deck for a WEEK!" and quickly the ones who was about to groans shut up.

* * *

Marco and Ace was went to the hills looking for Sicily again, as they were at the top they heard someone singing,

 _God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:_  
 _"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."_

 _All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that,_  
 _And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear,_

 _Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come,_  
 _Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:_

 _"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold,_  
 _And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape,_

 _You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday,_  
 _If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"_

 _White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always,_

Marco and Ace quickly spotted a hiding spot and looked over to see "Sicily" as they both whispered in unison.

She was singing to the moon, arms were held out as if waiting for a hug before she continued

 _Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow,_  
 _And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt,_

 _Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky,_  
 _'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night,_

 _She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore,_  
 _'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold,_

 _Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain,_

 _Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky,_  
 _Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil._

And in and instant she fell on her knees, hugging herself, Ace got up to leave Marco and Sicily alone.

Marco got up and walked towards her.

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

I was done singing the song that was sang every full moon that was done to every generation. I hugged myself, crying as my mind recalled the memories and the pains from the past. Laharl, father, mother...The nightmares came and i felt warmth around me and i opened my eye to see blue flames wrapped itself around me, I looked up to see "M-marco?" and the said man kept hugging me. "Hush, just released it, all those pains you have endured? let it go, i promised i will be here when you done-yoi" as he smiled down to me, tighten his grip on me. "Its beautiful-yoi" as he rested his chin on my shoulder and i glanced at him confused, he chuckled "Your voice? its beautiful-yoi" and i just slapped him with the back of my hand and he frowns "hurt-yoi" as he rubbed his nose "Didn't know you were that weak, birdy" as i smirk at him, he smirk back and got up "anyway, you need to get back to the ship, everyone was worried sick especially Pops, he kept sending guys to find you ever since you left the Moby Dick-yoi" as he held out his hand for me to take.

But if got back, i will only be treated like shit since i beaten Ace and the others.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

She is hesitating, is it because of the fight yesterday? She hesitated at first but grabbed my hand and got up. She averted her gaze after she got up "Is it because of the fight-yoi?" as i place my hand on my hip and she nodded "Hey, don't be sad Pops already forgive you, you know-yoi" and she looked up to me and smiled.

"Wanna go with me-yoi?" as i held out my hand but she pushed it "I can walk, birdy" as she skipped faster than me.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Moby Dick**_

Everyone is fine, take that back, it was fine. Sicily was now merged with Sicil and is now standing in front of a pissed off looking Whitebeard "First, you just ran off without a trace" as he grip his bisento tightly "Second, you just creeping the Solarias out!" and now he stood up bisento by his side looking down to Sicily "and Third, you just beat up your brothers! Gurarara!" and now Sicily was thrown into the air and was in a really bone crushing smashing hug "I have the most strongest girl in the world!" as he held her with one hand in the air like she was some kind of trophy. As the others laugh and cheered for her, "What?" and she looked to her right "Marco, did you planned all these?" as she pointed at the party below and he just nodded. She was being put down as she hopped down from Whitebeard's palm, she joined the party as Ace came out of nowhere screaming "Sing! Sing! Sing!" as he started with a stomp the others followed, Sicily looked around "But wh-" "YOU AND MARCO, OF COURSE!" as she was interrupted by her 'brothers' she looked at Marco as he sigh "Well, what song-yoi?" she smirk "How about a song that can make them cry like little girls" and Marco got the idea, he smirked back "Good idea-yoi"

* * *

"Well i hope you guys enjoyed!" as Sicily and Marco got up the stage. Marco insisted she pick a song that didn't required his voice too much and she agreed. She started first.

 _The powdery snow flutters down,_  
 _coloring the mountain ridge white,_  
 _The two inside a run-down house in a desolate village,_  
 _huddle together in the winter night,_

Marco joined.

 _"It'd also been snowing the day we'd met,"_  
 _you murmured with a smile,_  
 _And I'd hidden my face flushed from the hearth,_  
 _within the shadow of your large sleeve,_

 _With a breath of joy,_  
 _I sang of spring's arrival along with the chirping birds,_  
 _"Your voice is beautiful," you told me,_  
 _and that alone, just those words, made me so happy,_

As Marco grabbed her cheek and she quickly started to skip to the next chorus.

 _"If someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice,_  
 _would you still, even then, love me?"_

And Marco grabbed her cheeks again.

 _"Of course," you said, smiling gently,_  
 _as your large hand softly stroked my cheek,_

Marco caressed her cheeks, and in queue she parted from him and sing.

 _One leaf-lit summer afternoon,_  
 _you collapsed from illness,_  
 _Our poor married life,_  
 _couldn't afford the medicine to cure it._

 _The next day, along with the following,_  
 _I did nothing but intently weave,_  
 _I wouldn't let your life,_  
 _fall like the short-lived autumn leaves,_

Sicily spins around as red and black flames flickered around her " _They will accept you, even if you're a monster-yoi"_ Marco's words glide through her mind as she thinks. Yes, she will let them see her demonic form and didn't care anymore cause she knew they really loved their sister.

 _The seasons flow by_  
 _The bell crickets mark the end of summer with their cries_  
 _"Your fingers are beautiful," you told me,_  
 _gripping my wound-covered hands,_  
 _but yours were much too cold…_

And Marco takes her hand carressing it while saying his line.

" _If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers,_  
 _would you still, even then, love me?"_  
 _"Of course," you said, coughing,_  
 _as your large hands caressed my hurting fingers._

Marco pretended to cough and i tighten his grip on my hand.

 _Day and night, don't stop weaving,_  
 _Hurry, hurry, I need to buy the medicine…,_  
 _Just a bit more, ony a bit more; before the autumn leaves fall,_  
 _Until these fingers can't move… Until these feathers are used up…_

 _―― Ah, the sunset's breeze ――_  
 _―― sways the ruthlessly decaying fruit's flame ――_  
 _―― until it goes out ――_

Both Marco and Sicily's voices mixed while making a little drama, they looked down to see Thatch and the other Commanders already crying except for Ace as he rolled his eyes. Sicily looked at Marco as he had other idea and nodded at her as if he told her it was time.

 _"If someday, I were no longer a human,_  
 _would you still love me?"_  
 _The truth I feared left unable to be told,_  
 _I softly pluck the final feather alone…_

And the Whitebeard Pirate's jaws dropped. In front of them is Sicily, but was wearing a different clothes. She was wearing a sleeveless black yukata with purple-blue floral designs that stopped above her knees, and tribal markings shown from under her yukata towards her feet eventhough her legs was covered and placed with a sock, it can still be visible. Her choker was changed into a collar with a little bell. She wears a traditional japanese sandals and her shoulder was also covered by markings except for the Whitebeard mark on her left shoulder that was inside a heart, her eye-patch was off revealing her heterochromia eyes. Her frosty white hair was now silverish and has purple tips and beside it was demon-like horns. Her phoenix wings spread behind her.

She closed her eyes until.

 _"Of course," I say, smiling,_  
 _I promised I'd embrace you when you lost your wings,_  
 _And that crane which had beautifully taken flight that day,_  
 _I've never forgotten, and still remember, even now,_

 _And just like always, I love you._

As all the Whitebeard Pirates sings in unison. After the song stopped Whitebeard "Never knew i had a princess as a daughter!" as he laugh his sons looked at him confused "What do you mean 'princess'?" as Ace asked Whitebeard pointed his finger at Sicily "Well, it kind of an honour meeting one of the Royal Demon Family, its a rare sight seeing you , Princess Sicily" as he knelt down on one knee and the others soon followed "Why are we kneeling again?" as Ace ask Sicily chuckled "Get up, i don't need this...i'm still the same Sicily as before" as she asked them to get up.

Marco looked at her closely, tribal marking was all over her body and stopped under her left neon purple eye. He walked up to the goddess- i mean Sicily. He cupped her face and lightly kissed her lips, making her off guard and not thinking about the catcalls around them.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **1st song is Soleil by Kagamine Len (English Ver.)**

 **2nd song is Seasonal Feathers by Kagamine Rin and Len (English Subbed)**


	6. The Full Moon Pt 2

**Moby Dick**

 **Normal POV**

Sicily looked around her to see that they were no one on deck. She pulled her eye patch and opened her eye letting the breeze kissed her eye. Little did she know that there was a phoenix looking down at her after finishing its work, Tribal marks find their ways around her bodies and stayed there even though she was wearing normal clothes. Yesterday's memories ramped into her minds and she smiled, never knew that she can trust other people now. Today's the day "Full Moon Festival" as she murmured to herself as she looked around her. Lost spirits, demons, devils, fallen angels was around her as if waiting for her command. No one can see them only those who wore the Royal Demon Family's crest can see them.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

I just returned from scouting one of Pop's territory and i saw Sicily removing her eye patch and stared at the deck. She was looking around her and murmured something that i can't hear. Then it hit me, today was the Full Moon Festival. I turned back to the village and dropped down in front of a blacksmith. He was kind enough to teach me how to forge a necklace using my flames. He even teached me how to make small stuff.

"Why didn't you just bought the necklace, boy?" as the blacksmith as me and i smiled at the man.

"Because if i bought it, it as if it wasnt even me who did it, i want her to feel that i wanted to make something from my heart-yoi" as i continued making it the man patted my shoulder

"You are a good man, boy. No wonder you're the First Division-Commander" and i smiled at him saying thanks before continuing.

* * *

 ** _That Night_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

Apparently, everyone on the Moby Dick wanted to come down to the Festival. But coming down in a large group, would make the villagers hated them, So Sicily recommended that they make their own Festival on the ship. Everyone agreed and began decorating the ship. The party started a little bit late than usual as an uninvited pirate crew came to party with them.

"Tell me again, Why did Pops letting the Red-Haired Pirates party with us?" as Sicily looked at Thatch and he just shook his head "I don't even want to know" and walked to the party.

Sicily was walking around until someone tapped her shoulder, she looked back to see a man with a messy silver hair looked down at her, he had panther ears and panther tail that looked at her in guilt "Can i help you?" as she stared at the man who also wore the same eye patch as hers but had a panther's face on it. "Nothing, it just that you looked like my sister" as she observed him closely.

The man had blue eye as hers silverish hair as hers but the different between them was he had the eye patch on his right eye while hers on the left. He had twin tails like hers but he was a panther and she was a cat.

"What's your name?" as he held out his arm in a shake

" 'Cat-Phoenix' Sicily" as she took his hand

" 'Killer Panther' Laharl" as they shook their hands together

 _'he/she had the same name and looks as Sicily/Laharl'_ as they both thought in unison. As they let go of their hands Shanks came to them wrapping his arm around Laharl's neck making him bend over a bit "Told you that we might found someone that has the same look as yours" as he laugh and Laharl gave her his sheepish grin.

Shanks dragged Laharl away and someone wrapped their arm around Sicily's waist making her turn to them "Marco.." as he wrapped both of his arms around Sicily's waist snuggling in her hair "You have been awfully close to that guy-yoi" and she just chuckled "Its nothing, he just looked like my brother" as they both walked towards the party, Whitebeard and Shanks was having a drinking contest while Laharl was shooking his head at his captain.

* * *

The moon was seconds from becoming full until both Sicily and Laharl's body began glowing and they looked at each other "How?" as they both said in unison, The Whitebeards were panicking while The Red-Haired began questioning each other. Marco was about to run to her until she said "Its okay, its normal" and the full moon came, both Laharl and Sicily lifted their eye patches and it was glowing.

A glowing figure stood there, placing a hand on its hip looking back at them "Good job on finding your sister, Laharl" the voice ringed around the ship with a feminine voice "We are truly sorry for not being there for both of you.." and with that voice Sicily was crying. Another light shined on the deck, two hybrids walked towards them standing a meter a way.

Both Sicily and Laharl took a step back, "N-no.." as Sicily studdered and messing her now silver hair,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _As a younger Sicily was falling from the cliff she saw two bodies falling with her and smiling down at her and muttering their last words "Please, live and be safe...you are going to find a splendid family, fight and live, live for us, for yourself and for Laharl..." as they spoke it, darkness ingulfed her vision and her last tear floated in the air._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"It cant be..I saw it!" as Sicily was hugging herself, and Laharl was messing his own hair "Argh! Fuck this!" as he sprint towards the two hybrids wrapping his arms around them, crying loudly ignoring if the two crews mocked him. Sicily had her eyes shut, hands messing her own hair, and crying, muttering words until arms wrapped around her shoulder from behind. Suprised by it, she looked back "M-marco..." as she mutured in her cries, she smiled sadly down at her "It's your parents right? So go and hug them while you had the chance-yoi" as he lightly pushed her to the three hybrids.

She looked up to them and began sprinting, hugging them and crying, "F-father...m-mother.." as she looked up to the two figures that had their arms around her body. As the four of them snuggle againts each other, the panther hybrid male muttered a thank you to both crew captains.

The said captains nodded and smiled at the lovely scene onfold before them. "h-how?" as Laharl asked still warping his arms around his mother's small form.

"We are truly sorry, after we fall from that cliff we mustered every power we had to make sure both of you alive" as Tomoki recalled his memories and Sicily interrupt "But that still doesnt explain how your fruit ended up with me even thought you are dead" and Laharl nodded in agreement. Tomoki smiled sadly to them "I dont even know it myself, all i know is the three of your safety is my goal"

Suddenly, the whole ship started sobbing except Ace, who is shooking his head in disbelief.

"But i cant believe it, my two kittens are all grown up" as Aika's cat tail swayed left and right excitedly and her ears twitched.

"But we cant stay here for long, This will be our last meeting" as Tomoki said as he wrapped his left arm around Aika's waist.

"We are spirits, but we still looked after all of you..Thank you Edward and Shanks, for taking care of them" as both Aika and Tomoki bowed down to them.

Then as they started glowing again, Sicily grab a handful of her hair grabbing her dagger

 _'Slash!'_

She cuts her hair before it starts to glowed and it transform into a black-white kitten that walked up to them.

Everyone gasped at Sicily new hairstyle, it was no longer on her waist level but her shoulder in a messy cut.

"W-why?" as Aika bend down to pick up the kitten and looked at her daughter.

"I don't want you guys to constantly visit us, so i want to look at the kitten and in an instant, you can view our adventures" as Sicily crossed her arms on her chest.

As their started to paired both Sicily and Laharl who has been looking at the two glowing figures suddenly sprint to them, as they run they bodies started to shrink and they jump towards the open arms, hugging them. But they fall back as the figures glowed and disappeared making the two children hugged the remaining yukatas tightly and crying.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
